


Just To See You Smile

by magicspills



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, and simon loves to joke, baz has a puns kink, lots of jokes, this was very fun to write about, very corny puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspills/pseuds/magicspills
Summary: When Simon finds out Baz has a thing for corny jokes and puns, he makes it his mission to  make the tall, brooding boy laugh.





	Just To See You Smile

“So he really enjoys those type of things?” I ask Dev after Greek. I don’t know how he and I got into conversation, or how it even lead to talking about Baz and his secret guilty pleasure of puns and corny jokes.

“Niall and I have our suspicions,” Dev shrugs as we turn a corner. “Every time Niall would say something stupid as a joke, Baz would put his hand over his mouth like he’s trying to cover up a laugh..”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now. Who would have thought Baz. Mr. Serious, can actually experience humor? Especially corny jokes like puns?

“But has he actually laughed, like rolling on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks type of laughing?” I say. I don't know why I'm so invested in this. It's not like it's new that Baz can experience laughter. 

He laughs at me all the time, so what's the difference?

As soon as Dev disappears into his next class, and I'm standing in the empty corridors, an idea slowly forms in my head. It's come to my attention that after 7 years of sharing a room with Baz, I've never seen him genuinely laugh, and now that I know that the bloke has a thing for jokes, I'm gonna attempt to make him laugh

—

BAZ

Snow has been following me for the past hour. When I walked into the dining hall to study, he was not so subtle when he sat down at the table beside mine, facing me. Every now and then I would catch him staring, but then look away every time I made eye contact with him. As much I enjoy the thought of being admired by Snow, I have a test on Friday and I don’t want to fail because I was distracted by Snow and his beautifully horrible face.

“You’re drooling, Snow,” I sneer, and walk to his table, with my book in hand, with the intention to leave. “And it’s rude to stare.”

“I wasn’t staring!” He said, he’s fumbling over his words and if I wasn’t trying to study, I would stay behind and enjoy seeing Snow make a fool of himself.

“You were staring.Not so subtly I may add.” I rolled my eyes and was about to turn away when he let out a loud, heavy sigh.

“No wonder you’re a vampire,” he said to himself, “you’re a real pain in the neck.”

Did he just? Was I hearing this correctly? Did Simon Snow just make a pun? 

I can feel the read creep to my cheeks. All he said was a pun, a fucking cheesy as hell vampire pun and my face is red as if he was proposing to me. I need to leave.

I shake my head and sneer at him. “That was not even remotely funny.”

I leave the dining hall before I can blush even more.

_

SIMON

If he thinks he got away from me, then he’s playing himself.  
_

BAZ

I’m sitting at my desk when Snow walks in, and dramatically falls on his bed. I keep my eyes on my book and ignore the sighing and groaning. What the fuck is his deal?

“Today has been horrible, Baz.”

I should be focusing, but instead I turn my chair to face him and cross my arms over my chest.

“I’m going to regret asking this, but why?” Snow is lying on his bed upside down and staring at me with sad eyes. If he wasn’t adorable before, he is now.

“I just burned 2,000 calories. That's the last time I leave brownies in the oven while I nap.”

Crowley, that one was even worse than the first one. I groan and turn away from him, a smile tries to creep its way on my face. Christ, I shouldn’t be laughing right now.

 

“What's your deal?” I ask with my back turned away from him. He can't see the small smile on my face. Curse my lack of self control around corny jokes. 

“I know. I'm sorry, that pun wasn't funny,” he says and sits up. “it's was more punishment really.”

My face turns red before I can even stop it. 

-

SIMON 

He's blushing. I can see it. A splatter of red on his pale face, bright as day. 

He's actually trying to enjoy this. 

A laugh is all I need. All I need is to see him smile. 

“Seriously, Snow?” he says, and turns away from me, slamming his book shut. “What's with all the jokes? Did you fuck up a spell again or something?”

I pretend to be wounded and put my hand to my heart, falling back dramatically. “I don't know if I just got hit by freezing rain, but that hurt like hail.”

His mouth is twitching, I can see it. At this moment, he's not an evil vampire, he's not a boy trying to kill me, he's not a bad guy. 

He's just a boy, who enjoys puns and corny jokes. 

I can't stop myself from getting closer. To see the red coat his ears and cheeks up close. With each step I take, the red only becomes more vibrant and Baz is moving around in his chair, as if at any moment he's going to bolt out of this room. 

He doesn't move when I lean over him, bring my face a few inches away from him, I can smell the bergamot and cedar. He doesn't move, and stares at me with his grey eyes and I'm staring back at him with the intention of never letting him leave. 

Because right now I have him right where I want, not off somewhere plotting or whatever. 

I lean forward and smile at him. “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!”

I don't know where that one came from, but it worked because now he's smiling and lets out a laugh so real and genuine that I can't help laughing along with him. I fall to the floor, and cover my mouth, trying to stifle the giggles coming from my mouth. Baz is laughing and sits on the floor beside me, he slaps my shoulder, with a smile. 

“Aleister Crowley, Snow,” he says, still giggling. “That was completely horrible.”

I shrug, smiling. “But it worked, I finally got to see you laugh.”

He tilts his head to side. 

“Dev told me you like jokes and I got to the idea to try and make you laugh.” I say and he rolls his eyes, still smiling. 

“So is this gonna be a thing now? Telling each other corny jokes like a couple of friends?” He asks, picking lint off the leg of his pants. 

“Just as long as you stop teasing me,” I say and rest my head on his shoulder. I expect him to move away from me, or push me, but he doesn't. “Because it drives me batty when you do that.”

He laughs again and it's the most prettiest sound I've heard.


End file.
